In His Arms
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: COMPLETE! ItachiXKakashi. ShounenAi. How Itachi convinced Kakashi to be his... R&R!
1. Flirtatious

**A/N: I should be updating, but I had this fanfic lingering around. If it's not the best, sorry, it's old. I decided to post it. Eh, enjoy or not it depends on you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I don't know if I'd want to own Itachi though. eyes him suspiciously**

**In His Arms**

**Part I: Flirtatious**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

"You are always so easily detected, Kakashi." Itachi said from behind the wounded Kakashi, who was lying on the ground.

He made no reply to that.

'_I'm always so easy.' _He thought bitterly.

"So easily beaten as well." The Uchiha said, crouching down next to him to run his fingers through those silver spikes.

The jounin half-heartedly moved away from him, concentrating on the grass and how his blood had stained it an odd brownish color.

"Sometimes, Hatake-san, I think you've gotten soft since you left ANBU. When you get defeated you act like a feral beast, reverting back to your origins. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. "He added gracefully sitting on the ground and pulling Kakashi close to him by his olive green jacket.

The jounin made no noise of pain or pleasure as he was drawn into Itachi's lap and his arms tightened around him. He tried to pull away, but his fruitless struggling only made Itachi grip his weakened form tighter.

"Let go of me."

"Not yet, Kakashi-san." The dark haired boy told his captive. He used one hand to grip his waist firmly, incase he tried to wiggle free, and then used his free hand to run along his jaw line. "I'm enjoying this, aren't you?"

Kakashi scowled.

The Uchiha moved his fingers down the wounded ninja's throat and to his chest. Kakashi resisted all sudden desires and continued his feeble attempt to move away.

"Worried about you life, Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked teasingly before kissing his throat with soft lips before his teeth grazed against his skin.

'_Damn it…' _The Sharingan ninja thought miserably before he failed to bite back a moan.

"N-Not hardly," The Copy Nin's voice was tired, yet still managed to hold its calm and collective demeanor. "Get off of me, Itachi."

"I would, but I have no desire to let you get away this time. Not until I'm finished with you. Which reminds me, Kakashi-san," The Uchiha stated, his breath hitting against the Copy Nin's neck as he spoke against his skin. "I have something to ask you."

Kakashi squirmed, still trying to free himself from Itachi's grip with what little chakra he could muster up.

"What?" The silver haired man asked in a defeated voice, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep up struggling much longer.

Itachi's motives made him uneasy. He was left vulnerable and unable to protect his students. This gave Itachi the advantage and Kakashi knew this. He felt trapped. In addition to the keen sense that he was about to be tortured again. He couldn't escape one of the few people who had been in his past at least somewhat. He was in the one place that he dreaded: Itachi's arms.

"Can't you ask someone in Akatsuki? Surely they have ties and can provide you with whatever you seek." He tried to sound evasive, but ended up sounding more hurt and jealous.

"It has to be you I ask."

The wounded ninja held back a shudder. He might not be able to remain on his guard around Itachi, but that still didn't mean he would show weakness.

The dark haired man stood up abruptly, picking his victim up with him, he smirked before sitting him back on his feet.

Kakashi moved to land a hit in on Itachi, but the Uchiha pulled away and caught his hand instead. He smiled and shook his head, bemused. Kakashi and Sasuke weren't so different at all, he thought as he stood Kakashi up.

"Come with me." He said, pulling the wounded ninja by the wrist. "And I won't kill you." He leaned forward bringing his hand to rest on the side of his face. A lone eye shown in a chasm of pain more deeply then he would have like to let out, but being close wasn't in the job description. He hid a wince that turned into a snarl as he yanked his hand away from the younger ninja, as though if he touched him, he'd be infected by a disease.

"Fine." Kakashi said, turning and holding his hand as if he had injured it severely.

Itachi studied his victim carefully, to seek out by what he felt to be their own violation.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yes, it probably sucks. But oh well, it's something I wrote long ago, and I can now tell from looking over it that my writing has gotten a LOT better. Well review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Courtship

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I should also tell you all of a brilliant fanfic I read called Itachi's Letter, written by Melissa Norvell. She's a wonderful ItaKaka writer who's had it bad about a fanfic which discouraged her from writing on the pairing, but she's back now.**

**I loved her newest ItaKaka work, I hope all of you will check it out as well.**

**I.**

**In His Arms**

**Chapter 2: Courtship**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

**I.**

Itachi had little to say as they headed for a demolished building in the middle of nowhere.

He was surprised when Kakashi followed him without his supervision. He wasn't sure what he expected Kakashi to do more, take out a kunai knife and stab him in the back or grow wings from his back and fly away from passing out from blood loss.

Kakashi still followed in silent discontent.

Itachi stopped suddenly, pulling Kakashi into him, and cursing himself silently for it, but he couldn't help it really. They remained like that for a few fleeting seconds. He found himself somewhat unsure of himself as he gently pulled Kakashi towards the house.

Kakashi sighed and allowed himself to be dragged to a small room.

However, when they reached the room, he remained outside the room and fought against Itachi, who faced him from the doorway. His desire to remain out in the hall was though he feared entering would curse or scar him for life.

Itachi smirked resuming his role as devil's advocate. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi in an almost mock of the hug only moments before.

"Nervous, Kakashi-san?" He asked as Kakashi tried to pull away.

Kakashi only let out a small growl in response.

Itachi smirked and bent down slightly in order to maneuver Kakashi and pull him over his shoulder. Not too difficult mostly due to Kakashi's confusion at being swept off his feet and over someone's shoulder.

"Behave yourself, feral beast." Itachi said simply as he sat Kakashi down on the bed.

The jounin glared at him but remained where he had been placed.

'_Despite protests,' _Itachi mused, _'Kakashi-san has been rather obedient as of late. This troubles me, truth be told.'_

Kakashi stared at the musty sheets covering the futon, wishing he was somewhere other then this place, with a different Itachi then the one he knows now. He hadn't felt safe in so long. He wondered if he would be able to remember what the feeling was like.

He nearly yelped with Itachi laid a warm hand on his.

"And now, to tell you what I want." Itachi said, smirking.

Kakashi ignored his doomsday feeling and said nothing.

'_You always get what you want,' _Kakashi thought with a hopeless sigh. _'Power, respect, adoration…Sasuke…'_

Itachi turned the jounin's chin with his free hand so that they were facing each other.

"I want you to be mine. "

Kakashi looked as if he had been stabbed. He turned his face away to regard the night outside. No stars were shown, all it there was was a blanket of thick rain clouds.

'_No doubt he'll let me do this freely. Most likely he'll use an imprisonment jutsu of some type to force me into submission. A lifeless doll. A pawn, like Sasuke was to Orochimaru. That's what Itachi wants.' _He thought.

A feeling of pain in his chest made him forget to breathe momentarily. He let out the air and gasped, trying not think too hard about the decision at hand. He wished he could find all the will to protest this. To protest being used, being a pawn, being nothing. All he could do was think about what he wanted and still didn't have: love and friendship.

Itachi wanted to say something, anything to fight this. The only words rising like stomach fluids to his lips were, "I care about you."

How could he say that? How could he even **think **that?

"Why?" Kakashi's blood ran cold as he felt lost in a world of pain and self-loathing.

"Because I want to win this battle." He said softly, stroking Kakashi's cheek.

The jounin felt a sting far worse then any physical punishment that Itachi could have given him.

"We could rule Konoha, Hatake-san." The Uchiha added to soften the blow.

"You seem to be doing just fine on your own." Kakashi said neutrally managing to force emotion out of his words.

He tried to get out of bed, but Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke hasn't had to face the worst yet. He can't do this alone. I could-"

"You could what?" Kakashi spat out. "You could control him and show him the darker side of the Uchiha Clan? Well, isn't that just wonderful and perfect for him? He doesn't seem to want that. Not that you'd notice. It's all about you. Don't say we will do anything. You don't care what I want. You won't save me, but you'll save someone whom in which you wanted to come after and kill you, who doesn't ask for help nor need it."

"You say I am a monster, but what kind of monster are you?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Bleh, chapter 2 out of 4. I could have done WAY better on this fanfic. I should have re-vamped it, but I have too much stuff to write. I've got tons of requests for drabbles, so I'm working on them. I even put Beyond Your Control in HIATUS until I get things down a little.**

**Well, please review.**


	3. Emotion

**A/N: Whoops! Sorry about that! I haven't been online for a while! Sorry about that! I really need to review Captive Heart! It's one of the best ItaKaka fanfics I've ever read!**

**In Your Arms**

**Chapter 3: Emotion**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

Itachi let go of Kakashi and brought his hand back, as if he were going to slap him.

"Go ahead. You've already won haven't you?" Kakashi said miserably, lowering his head. "I'm as good as your bride. You don't even have to ask me and you know it."

The Uchiha sighed heavily, dropping his hand and forcing himself to leave the subject be and not put his hands on Kakashi further.

The jounin brought his knees to his chest and stared at the covers underneath him. His hair fell over his right eye and he allowed himself to sulk silently. After all, he could no longer cry.

"Look…Kakashi I….You would…That is…" Itachi remarked, knowing that he sounded like a fool when uttering that phrase and even thinking about showing any emotion.

"Don't lie to me." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You have what you want, don't you? All I want for now is no lies. I can't expect much else from you."

Itachi could feel a small sting from within that he was trying to fight. "Hatake-san."

The Kakashi turned away swiftly. . "Don't speak to me like that. Like you care…" He said bitterly.

Itachi gave no answer.

"You just think you can "prove" it to me by using me for whatever plan you have in mind. What? Do you want to give me short, black hair and Sharingan eyes? Do you want to change my name to Sasuke?" Kakashi replied bitterly. "Screw your plans. Screw you and screw Akatsuki. And if things must be this way, may only request is for you to at least act like you care about or even love me."

Itachi tried to stand his ground, but the hurt within the depths of those mismatched eyes were so intense that he swore it could pierce even the Sharingan. He didn't speak know fully well the lies he would tell the jounin. Instead he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"If I did, it would be a lie, Hatake-san. It's not a matter of wanting to…I just cannot love you…or care about you…I asked you to be my eternal captive didn't I?" Itachi said after a while.

"You'll have to make it work, now won't you?"

Kakashi felt defensive towards that comment. "I agree to nothing."

"Hatake-san, you know better then I do, how little that even matters." Itachi replied, smirking in spite of the small desire he had to comfort his captive…or whatever Kakashi was to him.

"It was never a request."

Kakashi turned his back on Itachi evidently trying to avoid seeing the evil, yet amused look on Itachi's face. The Uchiha moved closer to him and slid his arms around Kakashi's waist.

"You matter to me though, Hatake-san." Itachi said in a soft voice, nuzzling Kakashi's neck. "As much as something can matter to me."

"I hate you." The ninja in his arms was able to hiss out before wincing.

"We both know that's not true, Kakashi-san. Even if I win over Naruto, you'd still belong to me. And the world would change for both of us. Don't you want it, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi sighed and tried to free himself from the strangle-hold of Itachi. "Don't…"

"Don't what? Tell you what you want to hear, Kakashi-san?" Itachi said with a dark edge to his voice, kissing the struggling ninja and turning him around in his arms afterwards.

"You know wha-" Kakshi began, but was cut off by Itachi's lips.

**TBC**

**A/N: There's another chapter. Sorry I forgot to post this. I've been offline for a while. So here you go, please review and tell me what you think of this old fanfic. Who knows? I might decide to re-write it.**


	4. Marriage

**A/N: Now that I have sometime on my hands, I've decided to post up the last chapter of "In His Arms" so I can continue work-in on my ZabuzaAnko fanfic. **

**Here's the last chapter.**

**:In His Arms:**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

**Chapter 4: Marriage**

**XI.**

**Kakashi moaned into the kiss before he realized what he was doing. He wasn't about to surrender to Itachi, a man that admitted he didn't love him and was only using him as a pawn.**

**He pushed against Itachi and when this failed to stop him, he bit down on Itachi's lower lip with great force. Itachi backed away rather startled as Kakashi wiped the bitter blood away and tried to stop the sadness from showing in his mismatched eyes,**

"**You didn't have to do that." Itachi replied somewhat icily as he held his painted nails to his lips.**

"**You didn't have to involve me in any of this," Kakashi said, mismatched eyes flaring with anger. Anger seemed to come quicker then sorrow for the jounin. He was relying on anger to keep him from falling apart again.**

**He turned away from the Akatsuki member and sighed heavily.**

**Kakashi winced as Itachi chuckled. "I just noticed that you still haven't answered my question."**

**The silver haired man turned around slightly and watched Itachi land on the bed with finesse. He gave Kakashi a hollow smile, pushing a stray wisp of black hair back.**

**Kakashi looked down at him, eyebrow twitching in silent anger.**

"**Well darling," Itachi teased. "I don't have all day. Especially if I have to find a replacement."**

**Kakashi repressed a growl.**

"**You should have no trouble. I have always been easy to replace." He said emotionally, though he had not first intended it to sound that way. Under the circumstances, he was proud of himself that he had achieved a highly lethal level of apathy.**

**The Akastuki member smirked as he reached up to caress Kakashi's cheek.**

"**Not as easily as you think. Besides, if you are going to agree to this, which's to say that, you wouldn't get what you wanted also?"**

**Kakashi wasn't sure what to say to that. He frowned beneath the mask. Every time he was about to give up hope, Itachi had to twist everything around.**

**He gasped as Itachi pulled him down onto the bed by his arm and moved on top of him with the grace of a cheetah. He was smiling down at him; the contortion of his face actually looked as if it held some kindness to it.**

"**Say yes, and maybe someday I'll love you."**

**Kakashi closed his eyes and fought against all things that tempted him to say yes. People didn't change because of wishes. Hearts didn't change because of a surrender…Because of defeat.**

**But what chance did he have anyway? The best he could hope for would be that the mission get accomplished.**

_**You shall kiss the bride…**_

**Some bride he would be.**

**He gulped as Itachi stared down at him with luminous onyx eyes, like a psychotic leopard, pretending it's a domestic house cat.**

"**Y-Yes…" Kakashi managed in a faint whisper, still attempting to deny his reply while at the same time, giving in to Itachi.**

**Itachi move up his captive's body, pushing his knee between Kakashi's legs as he did so. "Can't hear you, my love. You're going to have to speak up."**

**Kakashi moaned out the word 'yes' against his better judgment, as he placed either hand on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi nuzzled the side of Kakashi's neck, giving it a small lick in return.**

"**Now all that remains is to initiate you." The Akatsuki member replied with a slight smirk as he began to remove his robes.**

**Kakashi closed his eyes and pretended that the mission had already been accomplished. He smiled to himself as he imagined himself safe in Itachi's arms as the unison consummated and the honeymoon began.**

**END**

**A/N: Finally posted all of this, which should have happened ages ago. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


End file.
